My Knight In Dirty Rags
by BradenIsMyMonkey
Summary: AU: Hinata's father, the king of the north, send Hinata to be married to the king of the south. There, Hinata falls for an outgoing peasant who thinks she is just like him, and not the soon to be queen. NaruxHina Later chaps will have Lemon R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

A/N: Enjoy and stuff.

Warning: This story isn't beta'd. I do it myself, so if I missed anything sorry.

My Knight in Dirty Rags

Hinata opened her ivory eyes, her vision blurry with left over sleep in them. She slowly reached out her right knuckle to rub her eyes and yawned before sitting up. Her cotton blankets fell silently to the side as she swung her legs over the king size bed. Looking around the room, she noticed a blue summer dress taken from her dresser and hanging by her bathroom door.

Sighing, she stood up and stretched her limbs. Walking over to the dress, she examined it and smiled. It was one of her favorite dresses to wear. Opening the door to her bathroom, she silently took a hot shower. Once done, she walked into her room to change into the dress picked out for her. She hated the fact she had her clothes picked out for her, but she did not complain.

When done, she slowly walked out of her room and into one of many halls in the castle. Silently walking down the stone walled halls, she made her way into the dinning area where she saw the familiar faces of her sister, cousin, father, and many advisors eating their breakfasts and discussing important matters.

Everyone stopped eating and talking to look up at the girl, but soon turned back to what he or she was doing before. Hinata took a seat next to her baby sister and across her cousin. Smiling weakly she started to put various fruits on her plate. Looking at her father, the king, she sighed as she noticed the all too familiar face he had on while speaking with an unfamiliar man.

The man he spoke with, she did not know. It made her feel uneasy, for occasionally she could feel their eyes on her. She ate slowly, picking and jabbing at her fruit. Her cousin, Neji, looked at her with concern when she didn't answer him.

"Hinata-san? Are you even listening to me?" he asked tapping his finger on the table in annoyance.

Startled, Hinata looked at Neji with wide eyes, before realizing she had been ignoring him. A slight blush formed as she gave a quiet apology. Neji rolled his eyes and asked again, "Your father, before breakfast started, requested that I tell you that he would like to see you at about noon. Why he couldn't tell you himself, I do not know. He must be to busy talking with that man."

Hinata nodded, looking over to her father and the man, looking away when they looked at her. She quickly ate what she could of her breakfast, and excused herself from the room. She ran down the countless number of halls, tears falling from her eyes. In her gut, something told her she wasn't going to enjoy the meeting she will have today.

Coming to a halt, she found herself in her little sanctuary-her garden. It wasn't her garden entirely, but she was the only one who went there almost 24/7.

Her father was one of four kings. Each king ruled one fourth of the land. Hiashi, her father, ruled the Northern lands. A young king, Sasuke Uchiha, ruled the Southern land. The other two rulers were not of the importance, but there was always the emperor, the one who ruled them all. The ruler was Lord Tsunade, who was a great ruler. She didn't take no for an answer and was the first female ruler, maker her very scary. Villages often, thinking she was a female, was weak, sending assassins, only to have them killed on the spot.

Hinata sat on the bench looking at the flowers surrounding the small pond. Her mind left her body for what seemed like hours. She started to daydream about life as a common folk. Life where you have to work hard to earn a living, no father expecting you to be great, no huge responsibilities. No burdens put on your shoulders but to do your best.

Snapping out of her far off daydream, she plucked a small flower form a patch of them, brought it up to her nose and sniffed the scent. It was a nice scent, not too strong but not to weak. Twirling it between her two fingers, she sighs and stood up. It was almost noon, her spending most of the morning out daydreaming.

She walked slowly up the staircase to the third floor. It was slightly dark; most of the flames on the torches were low, since it was daytime. Looking straight ahead of her, she wondered what her father could want with her.

'Another lecture about me needing to be stronger? Alternatively, something about me not being smart enough to rule this land when he dies. Most likely both. There was that man, though. Could he have something about this meeting? What though? What could it be?' she thought, fighting back tears fighting to come out.

Stepping into the hallway, she took a deep breath, calming herself. Meetings with her father were always nerve wreaking. Walking into her room, she went straight for her mirror, to check to see if she was presentable. When confirmed she was decent, Hinata walked out and headed down to the throne room, where her father waited for her.

Her movements were swift and she waited to be announced when she arrived. It seemed like hours, not seconds, standing there, waiting for the approval to go forth. When the doors opened, there, standing next to her father was the same man at breakfast. The look on his face was puzzling, but very frightful.

"Hinata. This man next to me is from the south. He has come on the behalf of their king, Sasuke. He requests your hand in marriage, as a way to strengthen our bonds, since we never truly got along with each other."

Ivory eyes snapped wide open at what was heard. 'What? No…,' she thought. Gulping she looked down at the red wine rug she stood on.

"This is a good chance to make the south our allies, they are strong in war. If they are with us, we can become most powerful. Besides, you're no use to me here. Go, back your things, you leave early morn." Hiashi finished, motioning for her to leave at once.

Hinata bowed slightly, turning on her heels and walking out. Upon leaving, she could here the man next to her father say it was a wise choice.

Tears fell silently from Hinata's eyes know. She ran as fast as she could up to her chambers, knocking into servants here and there. Slamming her door open, she was welcomed by Hanabi, her sister, and Neji. They both stood up when they saw her tears and ran to her.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Neji demanded as Hinata walked quickly to her bed. Collapsing onto it, she sighed, trying to conjure up words. Failing, she just sobbed into her pillow, trying to stop the tears.

EndOfChapter

Sorry if it's so short. I can't do much about that. I hope you review for this, and give me any feedback. This is my first Naruto fic. -


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So far this story is doing good, I guess…I don't know, this is only the second chapter. - Well, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

My Knight In Dirty Rags

It was a slow morning-very slow. The sun wasn't going to rise for another two hours or so when Hinata woke up. After she heard the news she was going to sent off and be married yester day she lost it. She only turned 18 a week ago, and now she was going away! Forever maybe!

Helpers came and went, helping Hinata pack her bags for her move. Next thing she knew, the whole room was dark and empty. It scared her-this room, not to long ago was full of all her belongings, but was now full of empty space, a blank dresser, and a single bare bed.

When the final bag was taken away, she let out a sigh. Falling onto her bed for the last time she let out a single tear. A small smile n her face as she thought that maybe this was a good thing. Her father was never very proud of her. With her going, it's a win-win situation for the Northern Kingdom. Hanabi, for one thing, will be the new heir meaning her father would be happier, and then there was the bond going to form with the south.

'Its going to be fine. You will be fine! No more father breathing down your back. No more disappointment lectures, or sad looks. If I go I can start a new life,' she thought, fighting back new tears.

"But I don't want to start a new life! I like my life here!" Hinata cried out, her voice echoing throughout the room. Her body started to shiver as she urged herself to calm down. There was a knock at her door, but when she didn't make a move to see who it was, the man walked in.

"Father?" Hinata asked meekly, her voice vanished. She wasn't to sure who it was exactly, but due to the size she had a faint idea.

"Yes, I'm here to tell you the carriage has arrived and they are almost done packing your items. Come down within 10minutes, don't make them wait," he stated, placing his hand on her head before standing up. At the door way, he stood there staring at her motionless body. The light from the hall reflected upon his crown, causing light to fall onto Hinata's face. Gleaming tears stained her face, and with a heavy sigh he left, leaving the door slightly open.

'I can't take this anymore. I need to, I need to…Run! Run away to the west! Yes, there I can start over, marry who I want to, and start a new life. Right. I'll do that!' Hinata thought, getting up and dried her cheeks.

Sneaking into the hall way, she made sure no one was around and ran as fast as she could. Her footsteps echoed thru the halls and her heart raced. Her mind raced, thinking someone will hear her running and stop her-someone like her sister. Hanabi and her never got along to well.

Her fears were true when around the corner was her baby sister, looking down to the ground. So s top, she could swear her heart beat could be heard everywhere. Hanabi looked up, eyes watery with tears threatening to escape. Then, without any notice, she swung her arms around Hinata and cried softly into her stomach.

"Ha-Hanabi?" Hinata stammered, shocked at the sudden outburst. She didn't know what to do, so she did what any other older sister would do if this was good-bye; she hugged her back.

"Hinata, you will write, right? I-I-I," the youngest Hyuga tried to finish, but couldn't. she let out a small hic-up before taking a few deep breaths. All the while, Hinata stroked her little sisters hair, soothing her. When the tears stopped, she finished her sentence, "I want you to have this."

Hinata, confused, watched as her sister started to take off a necklace that hung around her neck. Shocked, Hinata shook her head. "No! That's yours!"

"Yes, it's mine to give to you. A way to remind you that I may have not acted like it, but I loved you, and still do! I'll miss you! Also, so you will never forget me, even if you tried," she cried, placing the item in her older sisters hand before running off.

"Thanks and I promise to write!" yelled Hinata after her sister. Looking down at her palm lay the necklace Hanabi was given when she was five. The stone was a beautiful crystal, formed into an oval type shape. It was a simply piece, but then there was the dragon surrounding it. The dragon was the national gem of the kingdom. Each kingdom had a national gem, and the color of that gem was used frequently. What made this special was the name Hanabi printed, going vertical, in a red wine color.

A smile formed and Hinata placed it around her neck. Knowing her father would think she stole it, if seen on her, she made sure it was hidden underneath her dress top. This meant a lot to her, and the thought of running away escaped her mind completely.

She was sort of out of it when she reached the front gate. It was all ready drawn down, and there was her father and the same man from the other day waiting next to him. There was little said and soon she was being helped into the carriage. A hand stopped her, though, and she was then in her fathers arms.

"Good-bye, Hinata. You will be missed." Hiashi said, reaching up and taking the small tiara from her daughters head and giving it to a servant to hold for when Hanabi comes to age.

Hinata's eyes lingered as another tiara was presented, but instead of ruby stones on it, it was a beautiful sapphire, the southern gem stone. It was gorgeous, but sickening at the same time. When it was placed on her head, she could see a solemn Neji standing behind her father, waving slowly. She gave a small smile and went up to him, giving him a friendly hug.

………………

"I never really got to introduce myself, Miss Hinata. My name is Inuzuka Kiba, and it's a pleasure to meet with you. I will, along with my partner here," he pointed to a man sitting next to him, "Will help you out along the way and if anything comes up when your at your new home. We work for the King, so you'll see us a lot."

"Oh, alright. Um…Wh-what is yo-your name?" she asked, looking from the man she hadn't seen before getting into the ride and then to her lap.

"Aburame Shino." he replied, saying nothing more than he need to. He wore all black, including dark shades even though it wasn't even sunny out yet. The jacket of his collar covered half his face, making him look suspicious, even if nothing had happened. Shino was also very quiet, for if he wasn't mentioned she would of forgotten he was even there! Kiba, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was loud, jumpy, and energetic, something he didn't show when he was with her father. He wore the same out fit as Shino, but with out the collar and glasses. They each seemed to have something that made them stand out, Shino had his glasses and collar combo, and Kiba had a upside down red tattoo on each cheek and a small dog, which was sleeping next to Hinata.

As the day went on, she found it harder and harder to look out the window. every time she did she would see a family of common folk working, laughing, enjoying what life they had. It wasn't till night fell did they reach the half way point to their destination.

"Ah, Lord Tsunade's mansion. We are going to rest here for the night, then get a early start tomorrow. She wants to talk with you, I think, about this ordeal. You will be taken there immediately, then shown to your room, alright?" Kiba said, looking at Hinata. Giving a nod, she continued to pet Kiba's dog Akamaru, who barely stirred the whole trip.

By the time she was brought to Tsunade, it was well after nightfall. The crickets could be heard, even though they were in the middle of the castle. It was dimly lit, and looked grim. It spooked Hinata, it spooked her to the point where she was fighting not to shake.

"Ah, Miss Hinata. I am well aware that you are to marry King Sasuke very soon. It was brought upon you only a day ago, am I right?" she asked, looking directly at the princess. She studied every movement she made, making note of everything.

Hinata took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Yes, ma'am. That is correct." It took all her might not to stutter in front of her. If she did, it wouldn't be too good for her families reputation.

"It is a great burden to marry into another family for the sake of one's family. Your father has informed me why he agreed to this marriage proposal…For strengthening the bonds between both kingdoms, he said. Well, nothing can be helped, but I am sure everything will be fine. Shino and Kiba are going to be around the castle so you will always see them. I have given them orders to help you whenever needed, so don't be afraid to ask for anything. You may go, there will be someone waiting to show you to your room. Have a good rest." Tsunade stated, waving her hand, motioning for her to go.

With a small bow, Hinata left, trying not to go to fast, but still fast enough. She was then greeted by a humble maid who bowed and told her to follow her to her room. When there she was given a nightgown and was told there was a bathroom, with a shower, right across the hall.

Thinking the maid, she went and took a quick shower and got into her nightgown that was given. Her face was red, due to the steam, when she went to the bed. Her new tiara sat on the table next to her bed, the gems twinkling. These gems were more beautiful then the ones on her other tiara, but still so much more disgusting. They reminded her that she was sold to the south for the ability to use her new soon-to-be husbands army.

Going underneath the covers, she heard someone walking around her room, and sat up. Her body tensed as she was a dark figure jump onto the bed. The lights were out, she couldn't see very well, and her legs were paralyzed with fear. 'If it is a murderer I could let him kill me, so I won't have to go thru with this…' she thought, but it was brushed aside when her intruder started to lick her face.

"Ak-Akamaru? Why are you-" she started, but found a note beneath the collar around Akamaru's neck. Taking it, she read it out loud to herself:

_**Dear Hinata**,_

_**I sent Akamaru to give you this letter, I hope he didn't scare you. I just wanted to let you know we will wake you up early, for a light breakfast, and then head out. Sweet dreams, and good-night.**_

_**Kiba**_

Smiling, she put the note on the table and tucked herself back into the bed. Akamaru curled himself into a small ball next to her and started to lazily lick her hand. Giggling slightly, she started to drift off into a dreamless sleep.

EndOfChapter

Thank you! Thank you! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Review please! I love feedback, good and bad!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry if Tsunade seemed weird, but that is only because I am not very familiarized with her character as of yet. So, if she seems ooc, sorry my bad. -

ENJOY!

My Knight In Dirty Rags

The morning went by fast, so fast that before she knew it she was already in the carriage. It was silent, also, as if a silence plague swept over them while they had slept. Even Akamaru was quiet.

Hinata smiled, looking down at the necklace Hanabi gave her. The metal of the chain was cold against her skin, making her shiver if she moved it. This item, was very special to her now. The necklace was given to Hanabi when she was little, and ever since then she never removed it from her neck. Now, knowing it was around her neck made Hinata smile. It made going away seem less bad then she had first thought.

It was around mid day when they reached the town were her new home was located. Looking out of the widow, she could see the huge castle on the horizon. The castle was a dark stoned color, a great wall surrounding it. Few windows could be seen, but a huge door was very visible.

As they drew nearer, she grew more uncomfortable. The towns people stepped out of their homes, looking curiously at the carriage, trying to see who was inside. Sinking back into the seat, Hinata let out a long sigh before closing her eyes. Something in her told her she wasn't going like this town, or even her new soon-to-be husband.

Staring at the floor, she started to think of what life would be like now. 'It will not be the same, that is for sure,' she thought to herself. Her eyes wandered around the inside of the carriage to the passengers. Hen she saw that Kiba was leaning on Shino asleep, drooling all over his shoulder. The look on Shino's face was obviously annoyance, though it wasn't very clear since it was hidden mostly. She let out a small giggle as Kiba shot up, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to his friends shoulder.

'Maybe it won't be to bad. Nothing like it was at home…my old home. It will defiantly be better here,' she smiled, petting Akamaru's head gently as the carriage slowed down. When she looked out the window she could see saw that she was inside the compound of the castle grounds, and they were pulling up to the entrance where a single man was standing.

"Is that…?" she whispered, not heard by either men. Trying for a better look, she could see a large crown on top of the man's head, Hinata realizing who it was. As they slowed to a stop, the passengers were helped out and both Kiba and Shino bowed to the man smiling at his new arrivals.

"Your Majesty" they both said in simultaneously. The King waved them off and they went to get the bags from the back.

Stepping up to Hinata, the king took her pale hand and placed a soft kiss upon it. "Welcome to your new home. I am Uchiha, Sasuke- your new husband to be," he said, smiling.

"Hyuga, Hinata." she said, blushing.

"Hmhmhm…Well, lets not stand here out in the cold, come." he said, motioning her to follow him inside. Looking behind, Hinata looked at Kiba who mouthed 'Go'. nodding, she walked silently beside Sasuke as the great doors opened in front of them.

Walking in Sasuke gave her the grand tour of the castle. He showed her all the rooms, all the ones she couldn't enter, and all the rooms that weren't of any use. Lastly, he showed her the throne room, where she was shown the throne she would sit in when they were wed. it was right next to his, just like the one in her fathers throne room.

Dinner came and they ate in silence. Occasionally he would ask her questions, which she would answer as loud as she could, so she wouldn't seem weak.

He showed her to her room, saying it would be improper to share a bed before they were married. Bidding her a good rest, he kissed her cheek and mumbled, " My room is only down the hall, you know where it is, right?"

"Yes," she replied. He gave her a smile then turned and disappeared into the darkness of the hall. Opening her door, she found that all her baggage was all there already, sitting beside her bed. On top of it all was a letter. The room was dimly lit by only a few burning torches. Grabbing the letter she read it quietly to herself.

_**Miss Hinata,**_

_**Everything of yours is here. Sweet dreams.**_

_**Shino**_

_**P.S. Hey! Akamaru's really missin ya! Maybe some nights, before you go and bunk with the King he can sleep with you? The king isn't fond of Akamaru to much, don't know why. Akamaru really likes you, weird since he doesn't warm up with people easily! I'll help you unpack and all tomorrow, since I have nothing else to do. I'll drag Shino in to help also, secretly I know he wants to help. HAHA! We'll see you in the morning then. Night!**_

_**Kiba :-D**_

Chuckling, she placed the letter down. Both of the men had totally different personalities, that letter proved it. Shino wasn't very talkative and when he did is wasn't much, just like in his letter. Kiba, on the other hand, liked the sound of his voice, along with the way he writes. He goes into long rambles without even realizing it. It was a wonder Shino could deal with him.

The sound of having Akamaru with her a night wasn't that bad. She let out a sigh, looking thru each bag for her stationary box she had. When she found it, she opened it, taking out a piece of paper, a quill, black ink, and an envelope.

Sitting down by the desk that was in the room, she set out all her items. Dunking the quill in the ink, she started to write her letter.

_**Dear both Hanabi and Neji,**_

_**I feel that it will be easier to write to you both with one letter, than wasting two pieces of paper. Of course I will write to you separately if there is something I do not wish one of you to know about.**_

_**I am here, at the castle. It's…smaller than fathers, but yet it feels enormous. It scares me, being all alone here, knowing no-one here. I did meet two men, though. One of them was the one at breakfast the day I was told I was going to be married off. At first I hated him, but I figured that was childish since he was just the messenger.**_

_**It turns out he is really nice, likes his voice a lot, but very nice. His name is Kiba, and he also has a dog named Akamaru! It's the cutest thing ever. Then, there is Shino. He is quiet and to himself. I can tell, by his voice when he speaks, and by his actions that he, too, is nice. Both of them are going to help me out thru this all, which makes me feel safe.**_

_**The king, Sasuke, on the other hand…he is what is the scariest thing of all…His smile, is…is cold as ice. The way he talks makes my feel uncomfortable. I get this feeling that he isn't as nice as he is right now, that he is just hiding it until the time comes.**_

_**Enough about this, though. I really miss you guys. How are you two? Anything new happen after I left?**_

_**Reply soon, with love**_

_**Hinata**_

Looking over the contents she was content. Folding it, she slid it into the envelope, sealing it. Writing the proper addressing on the front, she left it there for the morning, which was when she would worry about it.

Getting up, she doused all the torches, leaving the room pitch black. She was to tired to worry about changing. Taking off her tiara, she gently placed it on the side table. Lying on the bed, she sighed thinking about her friends back at her old home. Hinata only had a few friends, but at least she had some.

Closing her eyes she smiled as she curled up into a small ball. 'I can always make new friends here. I'm sure the villagers would like to have me as a queen,' she thought. Her mind swirled with images of her and the townsfolk all together, of her and Sasuke married and living happily ever after.

Her smile turned into a frown as her imagination took better of her and showed her Sasuke as an evil king, keeping her hidden-for his own sick fantasies, hurting her. Hinata shot up, falling out of the bed. Her breath went faster when she realized that was all just a dream.

Wiping her brow, she laid back on the bed, clutching a pillow. Slowing her breath, she closed her eyes listening to the silence of the castle. She finally fell back to sleep, after what seemed like hours. This time, though, her dreams were not plagued.

EndOfChapter

I hope you enjoyed it so far. More to come. - Not very long, this chapter…Sorry! I'm going to make them longer when she meets Naru though!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I'll waste no time! Read and enjoy!

My Knight In Dirty Rags

A knock awoke Hinata from her sleep. Sitting up she yawned and got up. Walking over to the door, she opened it a fraction and saw it was one of the many maids.

"The king requests your presence at the dining area for breakfast in ten minutes. He says for you not to be a minute late. That is all," she said, turning around and going back to her main job.

Closing the door, Hinata sighed. Looking through her luggage, she found a dress to wear, and a matching pair of shoes. Quickly changing into them, she found a brush and started to brush out the tangles. When she was done, she placed the brush on the dresser and walked out the room.

It wasn't to hard to find the dining area, since it wasn't to far away. Stepping into the room, she noticed all the wonderful food waiting to be eaten on the table. Sasuke was at the end of the table and slowly got up, coming towards Hinata, when he noticed her arrival.

"Good morning, Hinata. I'm glad to see you have come on time. Please, have a seat," he said, walking her to the seat opposite of were he was just sitting. "please, take whatever you would like." he added, motioning her to eat.

Sitting back down, at his original seat he started to take some food and drop it on his plate, as did Hinata. Neither of them spoke, both enjoying the silence.

"I would like to go over some of my rules, rules of which you must abide to. They aren't to difficult, but you won't want to disobey them, the consequences are, well. How should I put this? Severe," he said smoothly, breaking the silence, without looking up from his plate.

"What are the rules?" Hinata asked, looking at the piece of toast in her hands. Hearing the word 'severe' made her nervous. 'What kind of severe punishment? That could mean anything. It would be best not to find out though,' she thought, taking a deep breath.

"Rule number one, Never ever leave the castle grounds! The only time I will let you go is if I am with you, and I hate going anywhere unless it serves a purpose. So you-"

"Ne-never leave? I-I-I, but I th-thought I could m-maybe get to know the pe-people. So I cou-could be a good queen for th-them," Hinata said, to distraught to keep from stuttering.

"Rule number two; Never interrupt me!" he seethed out, slamming his fist on the table, causing the bowls and plates to move. "Never…interrupt me again. I'll let you slide, this once! Seeing as I haven't told you that rule yet. Remember it well."

"I-I'm sorry," Hinata whispered, on the verge of tears. Not able to hold them back, they fell freely down her face and onto her plate.

Standing up, Sasuke made his way over to Hinata. Hovering over her, he grabbed her shoulders and brought her up to a hug. "Shh…Stop that now, no more tears. I didn't mean to yell at you." Rocking her back and forth, he gently patted her head.

Everything in Hinata wanted to push away from him and run, but her body seemed to have shut down. Her sobs subsided, her arms feeling heavy just hung at her sides.

"There there. Now lets sit back on down, and I'll finish telling you the rules, okay?" Sasuke soothed, helping her sit back down at her seat. Hinata made no motion to eat, but still kept her gaze at Sasuke.

"Where was I? Oh yes, rule number three, do as I say. If I tell you to do something do it, if I tell you not to do something, don't do it. Get it?" he asked. Hinata gave him a nod and he smiled.

"Rule number four, your face is mine, not the countries. You shall forever more hide your face. My eyes are the only eyes to spy upon your face. Even in this castle, you hear me?"

Tears burst out of Hinata's eyes, but never the less she gave him a nod. 'Never show my face?' she thought. Just thinking about it made her tear. Quietly she wiped away her tears and took a deep breath.

"Rule number five, you shall not leave the room without an escort for now on. You will be appointed an escort, who I shall appoint later. Its been dangerous lately, with the war rumors stirring up," Sasuke said, picking at some eggs.

"Lets see, rule number six is you will not be able to own anything from your homeland. Not one dress, not one piece of jewelry, not a thing. As we speak, my servants are throwing away all your things, and replacing them with new things," the king stated, not even looking up.

"Hmm, ah, yes. Rule number seven, if I am in a meeting, which does not require you, you shall never, ever, interrupt! This next one isn't a rule, but I shall say it anyway. We shall not share a room until we are wed, you should already of known that, but I just wanted to remind you of it."

More rules were added, but Hinata was barely listening. She wasn't in the mood anymore to listen. She longed for this breakfast to be over, but it seemed it was never going to end. When it finally ended, she was escorted by Sasuke to her room, and he left to go into a meeting about the wedding arrangements.

She wanted to go with him, since it was her wedding also, but she did not dare ask. When she was left alone, she could tell it wasn't going to work out here. She deeply wanted to run away, and was regretting not doing so when she had a chance.

A knock on her door jolted her from her thoughts, and when she opened it she came face to face with Kiba, Shino standing behind him. Smiling lightly, she let them in and closed the door. She watched as Kiba sat in an armchair, Akamaru jumping onto the bed, and Shino off to the corner.

"I swiped a letter from your dresser, and mailed it for you. If I didn't take it, they would of thrown it away, anyway, like all your other items. Sorry if it wasn't suppose to be mailed," Kiba said, looking around the room aimlessly.

"Oh, you did? Thank you. I was going to ask you to mail that today, seeing as I am no longer allowed to see the day of light…" Hinata trailed off. Slowly, she made her way to her bed and sat next to Akamaru. She giggled as he started to lick her face.

"Yeah, I heard. Not surprising though. He always was the one who never wanted to share..," Kiba said, rocking back on the chair.

Looking around the room, she noticed all her luggage had gone and her once empty dressers were filled. Everything looked so nice, in rich purples and reds. Many colors, all jumping out and it made it hard to look away. As wonderful site was, it saddened her because nothing was hers.

Despite her overwhelming sadness, she didn't let it show. Hinata kept smiling as she listened to Kiba talk about how Sasuke's whole family and all the castle residence were killed long ago, by the eldest son Itachi. He also said how he let Sasuke live, but not because he liked him or anything, but because of other reasons only the King knows.

Hinata actually found the King's past interesting. She was never informed about what happen to the previous King, just that he was assassinated like many Kings before. It was hard to think that a family member would kill his own family.

"Why wasn't this Itachi crowned king, then?" Hinata asked.

"Because he disappeared that same night," Shino replied. Kiba nodded in agreement and stood up. He looked around the room and then turned to Hinata.

"Listen, I know we aren't suppose to do this but…if there is anything you ever need from the village, like more stationary, we will gladly go and get some for you. We will also see to it that any mail coming for you or coming from you will get to its destination. Just don't tell this to the King, okay?" Kiba said, leaning against one of the bare walls.

"Th-thank you!" Hinata stuttered out, utterly grateful. She was really pleased to know she had someone here to make her smile.

"Well, the maids told us to tell you to take all the clothes and jewelry on you now and leave it outside when you change for the night. If King Sasuke sees anything from the North he will be mad. So, have a good day. Tomorrow we can take you to the courtyard and have lunch out there, but today we are busy," Kiba said as he waved and left the room.

Shino moved from his corner and walked up to Hinata and took the necklace from around her neck and looked from it to her. "Keep this and hide it. Don't leave it in the hall tonight. It must be special to you."

"O-okay, but h-how would you know it w-was special to me?" Hinata asked, taking the item from his hands and staring at it.

"No one I know wears a necklace with another's name on it for no reason," and with that he left the room.

Smiling, Hinata sat down in a chair and began to finger the chain to the necklace. It was then she realized she was going to survive here.

……

At diner Hinata changed into a different dress that was given to her, but decided to leave her only key to her homeland behind. With the new dress came the new headpiece she was forced to wear now. The maids came in when she requested help figuring out how to put the garment on. The cloth, which matched the same daisy yellow of the dress, draped over her face and flowed down her back like it was her hair. Only her ivory eyes could be seen.

The maids were also very kind in teaching her how to eat her food without taking off the mouth part and anything else she needed to know, and for that she was grateful. Hinata did feel awkward eating dinner this way, especially with not only the King present, but other royal advisors eating. Luckily after a few minute of acknowledgements they didn't mind her to much.

By the time the meal was over and everyone was allowed to leave, it was way past nightfall. Like a gentleman, Sasuke escorted his future bride out of the dining area. "Shall we go on a walk around the garden?" he suggested.

"I would love to go for a walk with you," Hinata replied, forcing herself to sound confident and without stuttering. Smiling, Sasuke lead her into the open gardens without a sound. The crickets could be heard, and the fireflies were out and about. Leading her to a stone bench, he sat her down and took his seat next to her.

With a heavy sigh he said, "As you should of known, there is a war brewing up. The West King has already declared war upon me. The Eastern ruler declared war and all three of us Kings, and that's not the half of it. For the sake of making this short, the Four Kingdoms aren't in a good state at this time. Now, with our marriage, our bonds unite the North and South together, and whoever the North's enemies are, are our enemies. Vice versa with our enemies.

I regret having to do this, but this war is leaving me no choice. The Eastern armies are already assembling, and your father already is training his army with new recruits and stationing them in different sections of his land to defend. This war is unavoidable and fast approaching. Thus, our wedding must happen now, or never. You are very beautiful Hinata. It would be a shame if we could not be married."

Hinata blushed at his last comment, but he knew what he was getting at. Because of this war he was going to make the wedding as soon as possible. The war was going to happen whether or not they were wed.

"Now," he said turning to look Hinata in the eyes, "I know it may seem rushed, but I promise you; you will have the best day in your whole entire life. Before and after the wedding." With a smirk he took her hands and kissed each one softly.

"I look forward to it, then. Please, if there is anything I can help with, may I?" Hinata asked, hoping he would not be mad for wishing to be apart of the wedding arrangements. Sasuke looked at he and thought for a moment.

"Well, it is only right. I can see what needs help with. You will be taken to the tailors within the week to get a dress made. I have already made a selection of pre approved dress to choose from. There are many, so you will have a variety to choose from. I'll let you know if anything else will be okay for you to help with. Oh, and I regret saying this also." Sasuke stopped and gave out another sigh.

"Wars are not days long. They take months, and sometimes years. You should know this, I am sure your father has gone to war many times."

"Yes, he has," Hinata replied when he paused and waited for her answer.

Continuing Sasuke said, "Well, as you know it is only fit that the King be present during the war. It disgraces the Kingdom if the King is not present during battle. It seems I will be away for some time after the wedding. Don't fret, though. I promise to come back unscathed. I always do."

Hinata smiled behind the veil and looked down at the flowers surrounding them. It was a clear sky and thousand, no millions of stars were all shining. Under the moonlight, the flowers seemed to glow and sparkle. She remembered she would sneak out at night and run to her little garden section on nights like these.

"Well, it is late out, and I have rambled long enough. We should head for bed." Sasuke got up and walked back into the castle with Hinata beside him. He brought her to her room and said, "Good night. I shall see you at breakfast."

"Good night," Hinata said to Sasuke as he turned and left her in her room alone, supposedly. When she turned from the closed door she was greeted by Akamaru who jumped up into her arms. Hinata barely had time to catch him when he started to try to lick her face, and to lick the clothing.

Giggling, Hinata plopped him down onto the bed and started to remove her cloths and into a nightgown. Taking off her Tiara she dowsed the torches and the room turned pitch black. The moonlight from the long, thin windows plagued her floors as she got into the bed and started to drift off.

TBC

I know it took me a looooooooooooooong time to update. For that I apologize. -;;

I hate the breakfast scene so much. I don't want to fix it, though. It's fine, but I hate it. . Oh well.

Tell me what you all think of it. Stay tuned for the next chapter, I promise I will have it up after I finish one or two chapters of my other story, Love is Love. I'm trying to find a system to work with for all my stories. o;;


End file.
